Serrated knife blades are useful for a variety of applications. For instance, serrations can improve cutting ability for certain types of materials to be cut, such as for industrial, home or outdoor use. Serrations can decrease an amount of blade that contacts a surface of a material being cut, with protrusions, or points, achieving a higher pressure than might be achieved with a plain, or non-serrated edge.
While useful, manufacturing knife blades with serrated edges can be time consuming and expensive. For instance, it can be difficult to process knife blade edges relative to other portions of the knife blade, for serration. These and other matters have presented challenges to the design and manufacture of knife blades, for a variety of applications.